RWBY Volume V
by Velociman
Summary: Pieces are strewn across the board. Team RNJR has followed the enemy's trail to Haven Academy. Blake has uncovered White Fang movements in Menagerie. Weiss has fled her home in search of more stable companionship. Yang has ventured beyond Vale to reunite with her sister. The game is no longer in its infancy. Can the pieces reunite or will they fall one by one?


Episode 1: Children at Heart

In an elaborate room, an ornate jewelry box sits on a white painted cabinet. Behind the box is a shiny display of swords and armor. In a voice over, Watts' repeats his final lines from last season, "Why thank you professor. Salem always did say you were...quite hospitable." A short sipping noise breaks the temporary silence that ensues. Two swords are crossed over a large shield with a lion as its main decoration. A much deeper voice responds to Watts. "It's no trouble at all. I'm sure you've had quite a cumbersome journey. I trust that your stay in our fine city shall be a comfortable one. Should you require any other amenities, please, do not hesitate to ask." Around the display of weaponry, are several paintings, portraying what appears to be royalty. All blonde with broad shoulders, the individuals in the pictures seem to show the generations of one specific family. Just to the left, is a smaller alcove where a character sits on a couch with their feet propped on a table. Watts brings his cup of tea to his mustache. He takes a short sips as the steam rolls over his nose. Seated across from him is a much larger figure.

In a tall chair, Leo sits proudly. He has golden hair and a large beard that rolls over his shoulders and chest. Leo's hair appears finely brushed. He wears a mostly white outfit, with golden embroidery. It appears to be something between military dress and royal attire. His blonde hair accents his tanner complexion. Leo leans forward to take his own cup of tea from the table. He sits back in his seat, puffing out his chest. Watts measures him up with his eyes. Watts wipes his mouth gently before shaking his head. "No, for the time being these arrangements will suit me." Leo responds quickly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? It seems you are here earlier than we initially spoke of."

Watts senses concern in Leo's voice and chuckles before speaking again. He leans back. "Come now Leo! What's wrong with a little social call from a friendly business partner. I'm just here to make sure nothing has changed since our last riveting discussion and that our plans are still proceeding accordingly." Leo opens his mouth to respond when Watts continues on with mock concern, "We wouldn't want you suffer the same tragic fate that befell young Roman after all. Had he but done what he was told he might still be with us here today." Watts sighs. "If not for yourself, think of your beautiful city! It would be such a shame to…" Watts looks down at his tea before motioning to Leo, "...lose such wonderful tea." Watts takes another loud sip. He sets his cup down and raises his eyebrows. 'Of course you saw what happened in Vale. Sometimes business gets messy." Watts smiles and spreads his arms, giving Leo the floor.

Leo frowns at Watts before shaking his head. "Haven isn't Beacon and we are happy to work with our allies and friends. I will see to it personally that everything goes according to our previous arrangements." Watts gives Leo a short smile. "We're glad to hear that." Leo sighs and repositions himself, straightening up in his chair. He collects himself before speaking again. "You didn't call this meeting just to check on the state of affairs here. What else is going on? Why are you really here?" Leo narrows his eyes as he finishes speaking. Watts' face hardens and he leans forward once again. He sets down his tea. The noise breaks the temporary silence between the two. Watts allows the silence to continue for a moment as he studies Leo.

"I want to know where it is."

Leo tilts his head in confusion. "Where what is?"

Watts chuckles and looks away from Leo for a moment. He turns back toward Leo, shaking his head. "The Relic, old boy." Watts smile slowly fades. He moves a little closer to Leo and reiterates the question slowly, as if to a child. "Where… is it?"

Leo looks more confused than before. "A Relic? I'm not certain that I understand."

Watts rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Of course not…" Watts slaps his hands on his knees. With a grunt he stands up tall. He begins to pace around the study and resigns himself to refreshing Leo's memory. "The ones from those old stories my friend! Surely your mother told you the tale of the two brothers? Beings of immense power who created the world as we know it now. While the brothers left Remnant long ago, their powers yet remain in tangible forms. Did you never get to hear these enthralling bedtime stories? These tall tales?" Watts waves his arms around his head excessively.

Watts stands next to one of Leo's dressers and runs his hand across its surface. He picks up a jewelry box from the dresser and shakes it curiously. He looks back to Leo expectantly and sets it down. "I find it hard to believe that your mother never shared them with you…" Watts turns from Leo to look at the other items on the dresser with mild interest. Watts runs his hand over them until he touches a picture frame. Watts raises the picture closer to his face. He begins to walk over to Leo. "...What about your old friend Ozpin? Did he ever mention anything like that?" Watts hands the picture to Leo.

Leo looks down at the aged photo. In it, he is accompanied by three other individuals. The photo was obviously taken quite some time ago and the only recognizable faces are those of a much younger Leo and Ozpin. Leo gazes at it for a moment longer before returning his attention to Watts. "Ozpin believed in many strange things." Leo sets the picture down on the table in front of him. "Surely you don't buy into these fairytales? They're rubbish. Your magic relics don't exist, Mr. Watts."

Watts returns to his seat. He smiles as he leans back into a comfortable position. "Professor Lionheart, we live in a world of Maidens and Monsters. It's certainly not out of the question that these relics may exist as well." Leo scoffs at the idea. Watts raises an eyebrow in amusement. "You laugh now Leo… but I don't think you're as skeptical as you're attempting to appear. You see, I know men like you. Men like you are always in search of power. And this power? This power is simply too great to resist. I wouldn't be surprised if you're already searching for that power, Mr. Lionheart." Watts gets really close to Leo and softens his voice to a sinister whisper. "When you find it, I do hope you remember who it actually belongs to."

Leo stares back at Watts, struggling to find an appropriate response. "If we do find anything, I swear that you all shall be the first to know."

Watts leans back content. "Good. Salem will be pleased to hear that." Thinking the conversation is over, Leo rings a bell by his side. A servant waddles into the room to escort Watts out. Leo stands to dismiss Watts, but Watts puts his feet up again to make himself more comfortable. Leo looks at Watts uncertainly, as does the servant. Watts swirls the last bit of tea in his glass before downing it in a single gulp. He looks to the servant and casually asks for another pot of tea.

* * *

Oscar waits on a bench in a hotel hallway. He is holding Ozpin's staff in his hands. He swings it back and forth in front of him, getting a feel for its weight. Loud voices in the room next to him startle him. He turns his head to his left. He stares at a closed door. He can hear muffled voices on the other side of the door. He looks at the room for a moment before returning his attention to the staff in his hands. He swings it faster this time and almost drops it.

Ozpin speaks up. "Don't break that. We need it." His sudden voice startles Oscar who almost drops the staff again. He bobbles it in his hands before finally securing it close to his chest. He sighs and begins to speak himself.

"Why am I even here?" Oscar sits back in his seat and the frustration is evident on his face. "Why can't one of your gifted students in there do this? Why me?"

"Why is anyone forced to do anything they are opposed to doing?" Ozpin muses. He sighs after Oscar slumps down in the bench and closes his eyes with a groan. "Forgive me Oscar. I truly am sorry for the situation you have been thrust into. I think I speak for the both of us when I say it is not ideal. However, even with this connection we share, I can only begin to get a glimpse of how you're feeling right now." Ozpin pauses. "Yet, here you are! It may not be clear as to how this burden came to fall upon your shoulders but I think we both know why you're still here to bear it."

Oscar slowly opens his eyes. "You know it is the right thing to do." Ozpin finishes. "Perhaps it is for the best that it was not one of my former students… The enemy undoubtedly knows their faces, their agendas. You lived on a farm your entire life, did you not? Surely your mother taught you to never keep all your eggs in one basket. Your face, your agenda, are unknown to the enemy." Oscar groans again. Ozpin chuckles before continuing. "Besides, you're incredibly gifted as well. You need to start giving yourself more credit, Oscar. Look out how far you've travelled all on your own."

Oscar shakes his head. "I did all of this because of you. If you weren't inside my head, I wouldn't be here. I'd be back home enjoying supper. I'd be with my family. You pulled me all the way out here. I'm just a kid."

"Sometimes it's easy to forget that. I'm sorry this has been difficult Oscar. While you may just be a kid, this is how you become an adult. You must endure the trials of life/Remnant and adapt to face them. The odds may seem insurmountable but sometimes responsibility is thrust upon us. The students in that room are about your age. They've all thought the same things you are thinking. They're kids too. Just like you."

"But they're hunters and huntresses. I'm just a kid who lives on a farm. The craziest thing I've ever done was ride a pig when I was little. Somehow I don't think that measures up to the training they've had. They're so much more prepared for this than I am."

"If I didn't know better, Oscar, I'd think you were nervous to meet some other individuals your age. For now, just focus on making some new friends. I promise, the questions you are asking will be answered in time."

Suddenly the door cracks open to Oscar's left. Qrow's voice can be heard telling someone to calm down inside the room. Oscar looks up nervously. He quietly asks Ozpin if they're friendly. Ozpin laughs for a while which embarrasses Oscar. His face heats up and he looks to his feet.

"They are friendly, Oscar. If anything they might be too friendly. You'll be fine." Oscar looks slightly relieved as Qrow begins to step out the door toward him. Ozpin sneaks in one final comment. "Oh… It might be for the best that your soon to be friends don't know about me yet. I'm sure you understand."

"I don't understand. Could you be any more cryptic?" Oscar stands up as Qrow approaches him. Oscar holds the staff by his side and tries to puff his chest out. Qrow grins at the display.

"You ready kid? No need to look tough. They're friends." Qrow walks toward the door and puts his hand on the doorframe. Oscar follows him tentatively. Qrow turns back to him. "They're all excited to meet you." From inside the room, Nora yells gleefully.

"I'M… SO… EXCITED!"

Oscar jumps backwards. Qrow lean back and looks at him. "Uhhhh… some of them can be quite… hmmm… let's just say they're somewhere between independent and….clingy." Oscar looks at the door, more nervous than before. Suddenly Qrow remembers something. "I assume the headmaster wants me to hold onto that for a second." Qrow reaches out to take the staff from Oscar.

Oscar looks down at the staff in his hand. Ozpin tells him it's okay. Oscar loosens his grip on the staff and hands it to Qrow who steps out of the way. Oscar goes to the door slowly and enters. Immediately, Ruby and Nora are in his face.

"HI! I'M RUBY ROSE!"

"I'M NORA!"

"ARE YOU TRAINING TO BE A HUNTER?"

"DO YOU HAVE A HAMMER TOO? I HAVE A HAMMER." Nora pulls out her hammer and swings it over her head almost hitting Oscar. Oscar's eyes are wide as it swing by him.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MORE OF A SWORD PERSON TO ME! IS IT ALSO A GUN?"

"OR A GRENADE LAUNCHER?" Nora's hammer transforms in her hands and she points it at Oscar to show off. Oscar tenses up at the sight of it.

"DO YOU LIKE DOGS? I HAVE A DOG. HERE'S A PICTURE OF HIM. ISN'T HE CUTE?" Ruby shoves a picture of Zwei in Oscar's face. Her excitement gets the better of her and she hits Oscar right in the face through the picture. He falls backwards onto the ground clutching his nose.

"GUYS! Calm down. Give the guy some space." Jaune jumps in between Oscar and the others. He turns to Oscar and offers him a hand. "Hey man. Sorry about that. We're all really excited to meet somebody new. My name's Jaune." Jaune points over his shoulder and introduces Ruby, Nora, and Ren. Oscar nervously takes his hand and is hoisted to his feet. The remainder of the group all stands taller than Oscar, even Ruby.

Oscar stumbles over his words until he finally introduces himself. "Ummm...My...my name is Oscar." He looks to each of the others unsurely. Jaune nods and greets him with a smile before Ren speaks up.

"So where are you from Oscar? What brings you to Haven?" Ren and the others look to Oscar for an answer.

Oscar stares back unsure of what he can actually say. He remembers what Ozpin said about keeping secrets. Oscar looks back over his shoulder and motions to Qrow. He shrugs and says, "My family sent me into town to get some supplies and I ran into an old friend." Qrow grunts in confirmation behind him. Oscar hesitates, not entirely sure of what to say next. Qrow steps in to fill the silence.

"I came across his farm while on a mission once. I was out during a storm and managed to spot a light in their window. I made my way to the house hoping for shelter and his family was kind enough to oblige." Oscar looks at Qrow, impressed by the fabricated story. Qrow continues. "In other words, his mom was hot and I had to pretend I liked him to get closer to her. Anyways, now that you've gotten to meet one another and become the best of friends, we'll be leaving."

Ruby looks at Qrow and Oscar confused. "We just met you and you're already leaving?" Oscar looks nervous and isn't sure how to respond. He's still contemplating Qrow's crude comment about his mother. Qrow quickly cuts in.

"Oscar and I have some catching up to do and I wanted to let you know that I'd be gone for a bit. Why don't you try scouting out the city while I'm gone? You might find something of interest here in Haven. You can tell me all about it when I get back. I'm not abandoning you."

Ruby doesn't look satisfied with that and continues to push for answers. "We were told to come here. This was where the next step in our journey was. We want to fight the people who attacked Beacon and that starts here and now. Uncle Qrow, we've come so far. We want to start."

Jaune agrees. "We've been through hell trying to get here. Now that we're here, you're just going to leave without telling us what to do?"

Nora chimes in as well. "Not to mention all those grimm we fought on the way. That wasn't easy."

Qrow motions to calm everyone down. He let's us a low chuckles and reminds them he isn't leaving for good. "We will only be gone for the rest of the afternoon. Calm down. We can get right to work as soon as I get back. Take the time to relax and enjoy yourselves." The group still doesn't look satisfied so Qrow continues. "Look. You're all still kids. You've all been through hell… fought through a lot, but you need to slow down and enjoy being kids while you can." Qrow points at Ruby. "Just a year ago, I would have had a really hard time pulling you or your sister away from videogames. Whatever happened to that?"

Ruby looks down at the ground. The tone in her voice changes notably. "Uncle Qrow, a lot has happened since then. Everything has changed." She looks up with a serious look on her face.

Qrow sighs. "I guess it has." He pauses, thinking, before addressing them again. He puts a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "I understand it isn't what you want to hear right now but as soon as I get back, we will get started. You're all right. There's a lot of work for us to do still." With that, he pulls Oscar away from the group and closes the door behind him. Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune all look to one another, wondering what to do next.

In the hallway, Qrow turns to Oscar. "I've arranged a meeting with Professor Lionheart. He said he will see you as soon as you arrive." Oscar looks at Qrow confused before realizing the message was meant for Ozpin. Oscar and Qrow descend down the stairs together. Ozpin begins to speak to Oscar.

"They're a passionate bunch, that's certainly true." Oscar mumbles his agreeance and opens the hotel front door. He steps out into the sunlight and squints to adjust his eyes. Ozpin adds to his initial comment. "It might be worth reminding the group to keep a low profile. They aren't in Beacon anymore and their actions will be much more scrutinized here in Haven." Oscar relays the message to Qrow. Qrow nods with an exasperated groan. He turns around to head back inside the hotel. Oscar stands outside awkwardly, holding Ozpin's staff. He twirls it in his hands a couple time before looking up to take in his surroundings.

A fauna couple walks by holding hands, one a monkey faunus with large hands and broad shoulders, the other a more delicate mouse faunus with large ears and a thin tail. He watches them as they pass. Across the street from him are several people and faunus alike eating at a restaurant stand. As they eat, they are watching a TV. A local news station is covering the Schnee Dust Embargo and Ironwood. He hears mention of the dust exports to be stopped immediately and looks away unconcerned. To his left he notices a slender man with a strong mustache descending down some stairs. Ozpin speaks quickly. "Place the staff behind your back." Oscar is startled but quickly complies.

As he shifts the staff behind him, Oscar asks, "Trouble?" Watts is now walking in his general direction.

Ozpin reminds Oscar of their run in with Hazel at the train station. "They are rather unfriendly former associates of mine. This man's name is Arthur Watts." Oscar makes eye contact with Watts as he passes. Watts stops and cocks his eye curiously. He gives Oscar a brief once over and scoffs. He turns his head and continues strutting down the street. Oscar's eyes follow Watts as he disappears down the crowded street.

Oscar asks Ozpin if he has a lot of unfriendly associates. Ozpin chuckles and says that everyone has a couple but he has more than his fair share. Ozpin admits that seeing Watts here has him worried. Before Oscar can respond, the hotel door opens behind him. Qrow steps out and sees Oscar holding the staff behind his back. He looks up and his eyes dart around.

"Something the matter?"

Ozpin tells Oscar to share what he saw. Oscar obliges. "A tall man with a mustache named Watts. He's gone now." Qrow looks down the street. He returns his gaze to Oscar and nods. Qrow asks, "Are you ready to go?"

Oscar's eyes open wide as he remembers they were going somewhere. "To Leo?" Qrow nods. "What is he like?"

Qrow motions his head, prompting Oscar to follow him. The two begin to make their way up the stairs that Watts had just descended. "Professor Leo Lionheart is the headmaster at Haven Academy for Hunters and Huntresses." Qrow and Oscar look up at the school as they slowly advance. "He's a… former associate of Ozpin and I. He used to sit on the council. If I'm being honest, I don't like the guy. He is the definition of flakey. The second trouble shows up he will be the first to disappear. That being said, Oz and I need him now."

Ozpin speaks up in Oscar's mind. "He's not as bad as Qrow is making him out to sound. He's been reliable several times before and has more than earned our trust in the past." Oscar slows his pace as he listens to Ozpin in his mind.

Oscar isn't convinced. He runs to catch up with Qrow and asks if he needs to do anything. Qrow chuckles before responding. "Kid. You'll be doing all the talking. This meeting is for you and Leo. I won't be there." Oscar looks more nervous than ever. "But don't worry, you've got old Oz in that head of yours to guide you."

Ozpin speaks up to reassure Oscar, "I'll be here the entire time. Repeat everything that I say and you will be fine. Qrow and Oscar reach the top of the stairway. Oscar takes a deep breath before following Qrow toward the entrance of Haven Academy. The two enter the main entrance. Oscar looks side to side as they enter and sees students in uniform everywhere. They all look well put together and he immediately grows self conscious of his humble appearance. Before he can think about it for too long, Qrow reminds him to keep up. Oscar hustles over to Qrow who is approaching what looks like a secretary's desk. Qrow stands in front of the desk as the secretary greets him politely. "We have a meeting with Professor Lionheart."

* * *

A small leopard faunus child chases after a ball on a cracked concrete road. Behind her, Ruby, Ren, Jaune, and Nora are walking together. They are all looking off in odd directions taking in the busyness . Merchant shops and restaurants are crammed next to one another with lines of customers waiting out in front of each. Ruby speaks up. "It's so crowded. I've never seen so many people in such a small area before."

Jaune laughs at her uncomfortable expression and follows her comment with his own. "You get used to it. The streets are so small because of the shops. Everyone is practically on top of each other. It makes getting around near impossible."

"Have you been to Haven before? You never mentioned it while we were traveling here." Ruby seems more curious than angry.

Jaune shrugs. "I haven't been here since I was a little kid. The village I grew up in isn't too far from here and we would occasionally come to the markets. It's a bit of a hike though so it was only on special occasions like a birthday. Then again, with seven sisters in my family, there's a birthday at all times of the year." He continues walking.

Behind Jaune, Nora and Ren are walking together. Ren has a small bowl in his hand and is snacking on dumplings. Nora waits patiently for him to look away and quickly steals one from the bowl. As soon as he turns his head, she turns away and acts like nothing is going on. She does this two more time before Ren finally catches her. He calls her out but Nora shakes her head with her mouth clearly full. Ren rolls his eyes and switches the bowl into his other hand. Ruby giggles, watching the two. She turns back to Jaune and asks where they are headed.

Jaune is a bit ahead of the group and is trying to look over people in the crowd. Mumbling to himself, "It should be around here somewhere." Ren is trying to keep a hungry Nora at bay as Ruby asks what Jaune is looking for. Jaune moves forward another couple paces before enthusiastically pointing. "Guys I found it! Come on!"

The rest of the group turns to look at what he's found. While Ren is distracted, Nora steals the rest of his food. She then skips off to join Jaune. Ren sighs in defeat and follows. The group rushes through the swarm of people toward Jaune standing in a clearing. Behind him is a large arcade with a strange neon sign. Jaune points at the arcade behind him. "We used to come here all the time as kids." Without waiting for a response, he rushes inside ahead of the others. Ruby, Nora, and Ren all follow.

Inside Jaune looks thrilled. He looks in every direction unsure of where to start. He points at a bright orange game in the corner. "Super Spartans 16! I gotta play it!"

Ren falls in beside Jaune with a small smile, "Hmmm, a pity that there is only one controller..." The two momentarily make eye contact before racing toward the machine. They each arrive at the same time and begin fighting over the controller. Ruby stands with Nora, slightly shocked by the boys' interest. Suddenly Nora lets out a gasp. Her hand come to her cheeks and she points in the opposite direction. Ruby follows her gaze and sees a whack a mole style game. She charges toward it with excitement. She picks up the wooden mallet and begins crushing moles with alarming speed.

Ruby walks a different direction and begins to look around at games happily. She decides to try a motorcycle racing game. She sits on a red motorcycle and hits the start button but the game doesn't come on. Slightly frustrated, she gets off the red motorcycle to use the one next to it. As she steps off she looks at the neighboring motorcycle and notices its yellow. She stares at it and sighs, thinking of Yang. Her brief reflection is interrupted when Jaune yells behind her.

Jaune is slamming his hand down on the console of a game. Ruby arrives to watch over his shoulder and sees a gameover screen in front of Jaune. He hits retry and she watches as he plays. Ruby watches as Jaune loses again. Jaune yells out again. "This game is impossible! I can't even get past level one!" Jaune leaves the game with a massive sigh. Ruby watches him leave and decides to try the game herself.

Jaune walks over to Nora who is holding several hard-earned tickets. She is excitedly cheering on Ren as he plays a game slicing hologram food being thrown in the air. Nora continues to cheer him on and Jaune smiles, entertained. Eventually Ren sets the high score. He steps away from the machine panting a bit and collects another couple tickets. He looks to the group and asks where Ruby is. Jaune turns and looks back at the game he was just playing and sees Ruby playing. The group walks over to watch her. Ruby beats the level as the group arrives. The screen flashes "Level 35 completed". Jaune stares at the screen dumbfounded before letting out a defeated "What?!" The group laughs as Ruby continues playing.

Outside, the sun is beginning to set. A warm breeze runs over the trees in Haven. Restaurants decorated with white christmas lights begin to light up the square. The bright neon arcade sign continues to glow brightly.

Inside the arcade, Ruby is still playing the same game. She is now on level 100. Her hands move with furious speed and the rest of the team looks on with suspense. "Kill it! Kill it!" Nora exclaims from behind. On the screen, a huntress with a gun is shooting a large dragon. Ruby delivers the finishing blow and the game reads "New High Score". The entire team cheers behind Ruby. The machine spits out a healthy amount of tickets. Ruby collects them all and returns her attention to the group. Realizing that it's getting late, the group decides to go turn their tickets in for prizes.

The group arrives to see a pudgy man with tall, curly hair working at the ticket desk. He chews something loudly and seems uninterested as they approach. The group looks behind the counter and Ruby's eyes glow. In the corner behind the ticket collector, there is a huge, plush dog that looks exactly like Zwei. The plush is easily bigger than Ruby. She looks to the others. "I have to have it." The group all nods and grins. Ruby turns toward the ticket collector and asks how much the plush dog is.

The ticket collector sniffs back snot loudly before answering. He scratches his backside as he turns to look at the plush. "5,000 tickets."

"WHAT!? We set the new high score on a lot of the games here and only have 240 tickets! How is 5,000 even possible?!" Ruby is visibly disappointed.

"Not my problem kid. Come back when you have enough tickets." The group turns and walks away from the ticket collector who slurps loudly from a cup behind them. The group begins walking toward the exit, stuffing their tickets into Ruby's bag when Jaune stops them.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" Jaune disappears behind a row of arcade games and the group follows. They round the corner and see Jaune standing in front of a large stage like game. "It's a dancing game! And it has 4 players! We could all play!" The group looks slightly cheered up by the idea and follow Jaune onto the stage. As they stand on stage, tile buttons light up below them. The screen in front of them turns on and prompts them to choose a song. Jaune starts to hop on one leg awkwardly, trying to use the tiles on the stage to sift through the song list. The rest of the group looks at him strangely before Ruby simply touches the screen and is able to scroll through the music much easier. Jaune shrugs and stops his awkward one legged hopping.

Ruby begins scrolling through songs and says, "There are so many great songs on here. I think we should do…"

Without warning, Nora pops up to the screen. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Nora presses a button instantly and a beat starts. Nora poses on a section of the stage, ready to begin. The group all faces the screen as the music starts to pick up. Facing the screen, Jaune stands on the far left, With Ruby next to him, Nora next to her, and Ren on the right end of the stage. The group all start to move as the music plays. They each slide and bounce along the tiles, perfectly synchronized. Other arcade goers begin to move in their direction and watch as the team dances. The group moves from side to side, spins, and jumps around the platform creating quite the spectacle.

Larger numbers of people are beginning to stop to watch the group. Suddenly a crowd is cheering behind them as they absolutely crush the dance. None of the team members have missed a step and their multiplier continues to climb. Not even a third the way through the song, they've already broken the previous high score. The song gets to the final refrain and the team all hops at once. They all land and the screen lights up brighter than before. Behind them, the crowd is cheering loudly and having a blast watching. The final refrain is incredibly energetic and the team moves quickly to keep up with the prompts given to them. Eventually the teams multiplier goes higher than the machine is able to accommodate.

The game screen begins to smoke a bit from the intense calculations and movements as the team draws closer to the finale. The screen prompts them to finish in a freestyle mode. Ren does a somersault, lands on his hands and flips back to his feet. Nora kicks and crosses her feet several times in quick succession before ending in the splits. Jaune mimics his routine from the dance at Beacon academy for nostalgia. Ruby closes with her spinning around Crescent Rose and using it to tap several tiles farther out of her reach. The group all comes together for the final notes and synchronize once more. The machine is smoking more clearly now but the crowd and dancers are all way too into the routine to notice.

As the final crazy notes play the team is synchronized once more. They all spin in unison and move their arms to the sides. Just before the music ends, the team jumps in the air and lands in typical superhero landing form on the stage. The music stops and the crowd erupts behind them. The game machine can't take anymore and spits out a river of tickets. Ruby manages to grab onto the stream and smiles. The team all look to one another happy. Ruby grabs an entire armful of tickets, well over 5,000, and walks toward the ticket collector's booth. Seconds later, Ruby walks out of the arcade with large, plush Zwei in her arms. She is visibly leaning backward to accommodate the size of the plush. Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and plush Zwei all begin to head back to the hotel.

* * *

"Professor Lionheart will see you now." Qrow and Oscar each look up from where they are sitting as the secretary returns. She motions for the two to follow her. Qrow stands up and Oscar follows suit. The secretary turns and slowly guides them up yet another staircase. Qrow tries to flirt with the secretary on their way up the stairs. "Going up and down these stairs all day must be quite the workout. Must do wonders for you physique." The secretary giggles but doesn't respond otherwise. Qrow bites his lips and tries to keep pushing his luck.

The staircase exits the building and wraps around a towers exterior. A stone banister covered in ivy separates the group from a steep overlook of Haven. Oscar gasps slightly as he grasps the banister, marvelling at the sight of the entire city. The sun is setting and light glimmers off the rooftops of Haven. From the stairwell, Oscar can see the entire city. It looks incredible.

From inside his mind, Ozpin speaks to Oscar. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Oscar pauses, continuing to soak up the view.

"I've never seen anything like it. Are all the other cities of Remnant like this?" Qrow looks back over his shoulder and manages to smile at Oscar's naivety. He considers stopping to say something but continues pursuing the secretary instead.

Ozpin speaks to Oscar again. "I suppose it depends on your point of view. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not? Some view the gilded spires of Atlas to be awe-inspiring and splendid, while others see them as oppressive and threatening. Haven is not so different. At first glance it may seem breathtakingly beautiful, but dig a little deeper and you might find several less attractive qualities." Oscar sighs and takes a final look over the city. He turns toward Qrow and the secretary who are nearing the top of the staircase.

Oscar breathes heavily as he hurries to the top of the staircase. At the top, he sees a large courtyard. The space is contained by arches and pillars that overlook the city of Haven on one side, and the remainder of the school on the other. Down the middle is a single paved path with grass growing in a patterned arrangement near each pillar. Remaining impressed, Oscar walks forward awestruck. At the end of the courtyard are two large doors. Standing in front of the doors, a blonde and bearded man in rich clothes awaits them.

Leo opens his arms widely and bellows, "Welcome Qrow. It has been too long my friend." Leo steps toward Qrow to offer him a hug. Qrow's flirtatious attitude with the secretary immediately changes to disdain as Leo approaches him. Leo hugs Qrow in a jolly manner. Qrow stands stiff as a board, before giving Leo a pat on the back. The secretary giggles once again and Qrow attempts to free himself from Leo's grasp. Leo ends the hug but places his hands on each of Qrow's shoulders. He leans away and looks Qrow over. "Age has not been kind to you my friend. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Qrow sighs and steps out of Leo's reach. He turns and gestures to Oscar who steps forward nervously. "This is Oscar. He has some things to talk with you about...friend." Leo looks confused. He chuckles and looks to Qrow for clarification. Qrow shrugs and says he's not joking.

Leo sighs and rubs his bearded chin. His jolly demeanor quickly changes to show annoyance. "Qrow. I took this meeting as a sign of good favor. I'm a busy man and put aside this time to honor our past friendship. I find it disheartening that you choose to waste my time instead." Oscar shrinks back a bit as Qrow clears his throat.

"Look, Leo. Let's skip the formalities and pretend friendships. You don't like me and I don't like you. Oscar here has some important things to discuss with you. I wouldn't come all this way to deliberately waste your time. Just hear the kid out."

Leo's facade completely drops and his face grows cold. He mulls over the idea in his head before nodding gruffly. "Follow me inside." He turns toward the large doors and enters without motioning to Oscar. Oscar looks to Qrow, uncertain. Qrow motions with his head and Oscar tentatively walks into the room behind Leo. Oscar looks behind him as the heavy doors swing closed. He turns to face Leo and finds himself in a large, decorative room. Suits or armor and painting line the wall. A dresser holds an ornate jewelry box and some picture frames. He takes in yet another elegant sight before Leo brings him back to his senses. "Over this way boy." Oscar turns and sees Leo standing near a couch and large chair. A coffee table sits between the two, on it a pot of tea and some teacups. Oscar walks over and sits down on the couch. Leo sits down slowly before asking, "Care for some tea?"

* * *

Outside, Qrow sighs and regains his thoughts. The secretary asks him if he would like to wait in the lobby. Qrow smiles and asks if that's where she is headed, if so he would love to. She smiles before saying she is going home for the day and that he can either wait in the lobby alone or remain where he is alone. Qrow grunts in acknowledgement and says he'll stay where he is. He moves to the ledge overlooking the city and watches the secretary as she walks away. He bites his lip and chuckles.

The secretary leaves and Qrow leans on the banister looking over Haven. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his flask. He takes a quick swig before returning his gaze to the scenery around him. He looks to his right and sees a waterfall cascading down the sides of an adjacent tower. He watches as the water falls, turning his head to take another sip. As he does, something catches his eye. He stops. He looks to his left and sees nothing. He returns his gaze back to the city, unnerved. He leans his head back to take a large drink from his flask, using the moment to actually scout his peripherals. This time, he can see something shift behind the pillars behind him. Realizing someone is watching him he takes the flask away from his lips. "Whoever you are, I'll give you one chance to step out." Nothing moves.

Qrow sighs and turns his body. He draws his massive blade with ease and let's it slide into his palm. He tucks the flask away and begins walking toward the pillar where he saw the form. He walks slowly to round the pillar with his weapon held tightly in his hand. He sees nothing as he draws closer and prepares himself as he nears the opposite side. He takes a large bound toward the pillar to startle whatever is behind it. With his weapon ready to strike he sees nothing. He stops in his tracks realizing whatever was there had moved. Frozen in place, he cocks his head to the side. His eyes narrow as he picks up the sound of swift footsteps closing in from behind. He turns and swings his weapon to meet a sword. The two weapons clash quickly and meet at a stand still.

"Hmph. What are you doing here Branwen?" Winter Schnee pushes on her sword a little harder.

Relieved, Qrow smiles and loosens his muscles. He pulls his weapon back and sheathes it. "Fancy seeing you here. Not sure if I should be flattered or scared that you've stalked me all the way to Haven. Don't get me wrong- I'm glad it's you. But you could've just called if you were looking to get drinks." Qrow winks. Winter looks disgusted and puts away her sword as well. Qrow continues. "Last time I saw you we were fighting over my tongue. Well you got me. It's all yours." Qrow kisses air and smirks.

Winter isn't having any of it. She lets out an exasperated sigh. "Spare me your childish advances and answer my question. What are you doing in Haven?"

"No love huh? Hmmm...Would you believe that I'm visiting an old friend?" Qrow turns and begins walking toward the edge where he stood earlier. Winter follows hastily.

"If you are referring to Professor Lionheart as your friend, then no I would not. I can't imagine anyone of repute would associate themselves with a drunk like you. I'd sooner think you were here to drink yourself unconscious in a new city."

Right on cue, Qrow can be seen bobbing his flask upside down. Shaking it vigorously, in hopes of tasting one last drop. He notices Winter staring at him disappointed and lowers the flask with a shrug. "Hm, guilty as charged. All towns have a tavern for a reason. What about you princess? What's your boss have you up to in this beautiful part of the world?" Qrow leans over the edge staring out at the beautiful sunset.

Winter flares her nostrils and moves next to Qrow. "General Ironwood…" Winter emphasizes, "...has his reasons for sending me here of which do not concern you." She crosses her arms and looks out over the city as well. "Your presence here however…" Qrow cuts her off.

"So it's surveillance then." Winter is taken aback. For a moment she looks flustered before quickly denying Qrow's claim. Qrow puts his flask away. "Relax. We may be here for the same reasons." Winter looks at him quizzically, unsure if she should believe him. Having made up her mind not to, she retorts, "I never said that. We're working on something much larger than your drunken mind could even begin to understand." She ends with a wry grin and Qrow just shakes his head.

"That's the problem with you and your boss." Qrow looks at Winter hoping for a reaction. "The bossman thinks he can control all these things on his own. He may mean well, but it can make all our lives a hell of a lot harder when he decides his way is the only way. Maybe that specialist program got you thinking that your boss can do no wrong. No one person is capable of making all the right calls, hell… as individuals we're all prone to make the same mistake."

"So what you're saying is that General Ironwood should stop acting without consulting others. He should let others in on his decision making process. Tell them why he choose what he did?

Qrow, the things you are saying about Ironwood...aren't you doing the same things? We didn't run from you when Beacon fell, you ran from us. What you're saying goes both ways."

Qrow chuckles before nodding his head. "Hmm, fair enough." The two stand next to one another silently for a moment. Winter looks like she wants to continue the conversation while Qrow seems perfectly content staring out at the sunset. Not wanting to remain silent any longer, Winter looks back at the doors and motions. "So who's the boy?"

Qrow glances at the doors and back to Winter before shrugging. "He's the boss."

* * *

Back in Leo's elaborate office, Oscar sits uncomfortably watching Leo pour two glasses of tea. He turns his head briefly, looking at the white painted cabinet and the items sitting atop it. Leo finishes pouring the tea. He clears his throat to gather Oscar's attention. Oscar quietly thanks Leo for the tea. He scoops up the cup in two hands and brings it toward his face. Oscar holds the tea cup carefully, realizing it's probably the most expensive thing he has ever used to drink from. Leo watches on before nodding. "It's good tea is it not? I find that it makes impromptu meetings a bit more manageable." Leo rumbles, "Is this your first time to Haven? Where did you say you were from?"

Oscar stumbles over his words before mentioning he lives in the countryside. . Leo doesn't seem to be listening. He responds before Oscar can continue. "You must have traveled a great deal to get here. Will you be staying long? I trust you have already made your own arrangements." Oscar doesn't know how to respond and awaits guidance from Ozpin. A short sipping noise breaks the silence.

"I've been in the city for a couple days now and have thoroughly enjoyed my time so far." Ozpin's words are calm and collected. Oscar repeats what he is told. Leo nods in dismissal and responds quickly, ""So you know who I am. I don't know much about you other than your name and where you're from. What is it you have to tell me boy? Why has Qrow Branwen set up an unexpected meeting between us. You come from far away so surely it must be important."

Ozpin senses concern in Leo's voice and contemplates his response. Oscar speaks, obviously repeating what he is told by Ozpin. "Professor Lionheart, I'm here on behalf of a mutual friend." Leo looks on, interested. "My friend, a former business partner of yours, told me that a time would come when he needed your help most. He said you would know when that time presented itself. I'm...I'm just here to make sure you plan to stay true to the promises you made with that friend." Leo opens his mouth to respond but can't muster his voice to say anything comprehensible. After a brief silence, Oscar continues. "Our world is in danger and we've already experienced our share of casualties. He...our friend...doesn't want any more suffering. He said he was confident that if you kept your promises then many of us will live happily beyond today." Leo doesn't seem convinced. Silent to Leo, Ozpin sighs, realizing he will have to push further. "If not for yourself, think of Haven and all the beautiful people who enjoy their lives here. We've already seen what can happen to a city such as itself." Oscar takes a sip of tea to fill the ensuing silence.

Leo run a hand through his beard contemplating what Oscar has said. The words seem vaguely familiar but he can't quite piece it together. Hoping to help the situation, Oscar summarizes his intent. "I'm here because a lot has changed in the last couple months and… before this you made some promises with some people who trusted you. I guess I'm just here to make sure nothing's changed and that you remember those promises you made."

Leo tolls his eyes in aggravation, "Things are changing everyday boy. I run a school and look after a city. Myself and Haven know our friends. While I don't recall the promises you speak of, I can assure you...we honor our promises here." His certain tone reassures Oscar but Ozpin isn't convinced. Ozpin is forming words in Oscar's mind when Leo interjects, unaware of his interruption. "I'll admit this is a strange meeting, Oscar. Put yourself in my shoes. A strange, young boy you've never met before walks into your office with an old colleague you haven't seen for quite some time. A man…. A dysfunctional man with a habit. A man you're not particularly fond of, I might add. Then this boy...he attempts to remind you of former promises and the changing of the world. Never fully explaining himself all the while. Strange, no? The way I see it you're wasting my time by not getting to the point. What is it that's actually going on here, boy?"

Oscar sits in silence for a moment listening to Ozpin. He seems confused by what Ozpin is saying. Eventually he stutters a response. "Is...Is it safe?"

Clearly annoyed, Leo bellows a response. "Is what safe? Stop speaking in riddles. Out with it!" Leo has had enough and is seconds away from ending the conversation when Oscar utters another sentence.

"The relic."

Leo instinctively looks to his left but stops himself short. He raises a hand to his chest and hesitates before stroking his beard. "You're not making any sense boy. I don't know what it is you've heard but it's best not to believe everything you hear."

Oscar speaks again, clearly following Ozpin's instructions. "Every day, society is changing Mr. Lionheart. Magic, Monsters...voices in your head." Oscar says the last bit quietly enough that Leo can't hear. "There's so many things out there. I honestly don't know what I can believe any more." Leo scoffs dismissively. Oscar clears his throat before continuing. "Ozpin wanted me to tell you that."

Leo looks perturbed. He stares back at Oscar taken aback by what he is saying. All the pieces are coming together in his mind but he remains collected. "You're clearly not aware of dear Ozpin's demise. He was killed months ago. It's time to put your faith into the living my friend. We can't rely on ghosts to solve our problems."

Oscar notices Leo's apprehension and pushes on. "What if he isn't gone?" Oscar speaks on his own behalf, without consultation from Ozpin. Oscar thinks he is finally getting somewhere with Leo.

Ozpin steps in urgently. "Oscar, that's enough. Say only as I instruct."

Leo doesn't buy it any longer. He shakes his head and stands up, now towering over Oscar. "I would call you a fool. If he's still alive, where is he boy? I have friends who would like to meet him. You're making these bold claims without proof. If he is alive, tell me where is he? Where is he boy? Tell me!" Leo is yelling by the time he finishes, clearly trying to intimidate Oscar. Oscar cowers in his seat looking up at Leo fearfully. Leo is acting angry and distressed by the end conversation.

In a calm voice Ozpin speaks to Oscar. "Do not repeat after me anymore Oscar. This conversation is over. Tell him you don't know where I am." Leo looks on at Oscar, awaiting a response. Still frightened due to Leo's outburst, Oscar fumbles with his words. Ozpin reassures Oscar. "He's not on our side anymore Oscar. He won't help us. It is time to move on. Tell him you don't know where I am." Oscar takes a deep breath before doing as Ozpin says. "I...I don't know."

Leo strokes his beard restlessly. He paces back and forth. "You're sure?" His voice is just short of a yell but still firm. Oscar just nods and lets out a weak response confirming he doesn't know. Leo takes a deep breath. He sits back down, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry." Leo pauses, thinking over his words. "Ozpin... was a friend. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll try to think on my promises. If I remember anything, I'll be sure to uphold them."

"He and I both appreciate that." Leo raises his brows for a moment but says nothing. The two both stare at one another uncomfortably for a bit before Leo nods his head.

"I think that's enough for one day my boy. I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me. Ozpin was a friend you know. I trust you can see yourself out." With that Professor Lionheart stands and moves towards the desk off to his left. Behind him Oscar stands slowly and sets his teacup down delicately. He tentatively walks toward the doors, once again looking over all of Leo's glamorous decorations. He passes the picture frame of Leo and Ozpin, not recognizing who he is. Leo looks over his shoulder as Oscar leaves, keeping his eye on him until he pushes through the door.

* * *

Outside, Qrow is leaning over the edge of the bannister, still admiring the view. He hears the doors open and turns to Oscar with a hopeful look on his face. Qrow stands alone waiting as Oscar steps toward him with a defeated look on his face. Qrow breaks the silence. "Well?"

Oscar listens to Ozpin and repeats what he has to say. "Professor Lionheart is a lost cause. It's time to move on." Oscar begins moving toward the stairs and Qrow sighs behind him. He pulls out his flask and takes a big gulp. He licks his lips and turns to follow Oscar down the stairs back, back toward the city of Haven.


End file.
